


Suit And Tie,Baby Boy 着我之衣，我的男孩

by Glacier



Series: Second Verse [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Mindfuck, Science Fiction, Weirdness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你用着他的领带，他的袖扣，他的须后水。<br/>那副眼镜。还有他为你量身定制的西装。你甚至像他一样说话，只是偶尔。<br/>这有点怪，不是吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit And Tie,Baby Boy 着我之衣，我的男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suit and tie, baby boy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305516) by [was_adamant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/was_adamant/pseuds/was_adamant). 



> 这是一个系列Second Verse，分为两个短篇。黑暗另类惊悚向。

 

 

你用着他的领带，他的袖扣，他的须后水。  
那副眼镜。还有他为你量身定制的西装。你甚至像他一样说话，只是偶尔。  
这有点 **怪** ，不是吗？

从前，当你尚不知你的人生会为他堕入何等地狱之时，你曾以为他 **所向无敌** 。  
如同超人。一个可恶的英式纨绔蝙蝠侠。他是那么优美。 **外表** 无懈可击。他身上没有一个角落不显露出格调。展示着自信。  
直到后来，当你初次遇见他，你的世界从此改变的那晚，在你入睡之前，你思索自己到底是想成为他，还是想 **干** 他。

此时，此地，已然几年过去而你仍然无法确定。

关键是……关键是，当时你有太多种可以杀死瓦伦丁的方法，比起用他那死去的女朋友或是助手或是……随便叫谁啦，用她的假腿刺穿他，你显然有着其他更 **干净** 的解决方法。但你想要看着他咒骂，看着他受苦，怀着你那点邪恶的小心眼。没办法控制。所以是啊，你让那个贱人活得足够久，足以看到你低头微笑着露出牙齿，带着梗在喉头难以让他知晓的恨意。（不过这混蛋还是来得及吐出了最后一句遗言，简直他妈的见鬼。）

关键是瓦伦丁 **偷走了** 属于你的东西。

珍贵的加拉哈德曾是 **你的** 。他是 **你的** ，从他走进门的那一瞬间开始，将希望寄托于你，为你担保，关心你，指导你。操，他曾经是 **你的，永远都该是你的** ，这可恶的男人。

从没有人，即使你的母亲（上帝保佑她她曾尝试过）也未能成为 **你的** 。那种感觉——感觉就像他是你的整个世界，即便你从未表现出来。你在某个烂透了的街区长大，拥挤的地盘紧挨着稍微好些但仍旧烂得一塌糊涂的其他街区；你深谙真相，从你还是个吸着鼻子的小鬼头开始，那时候你看着一些稍年长的小混混围殴一个可怜的家伙，裤子都被扯了下来。他们看见了你，瘦骨嶙峋地挨着栏杆双腿发软，他们问 ** _你他妈在看什么东西，小子_** ，而你立刻转身逃开了。你知道事情的规则。那些东西一成不变，尽管大多数人似乎都淡然接受了。

你跟女孩上过床，你觉得还行。你也跟男人干过，次数少一些，在无名的酒吧阴暗角落，那儿没人会多问一句，你感觉不算很喜欢，但也勉强 **过得去** 。

所以你没有显露出来，哪怕是当他第一次用手搭上你的肩，哪怕是他的声音响起， **宛如天神一般** ，将你从Dean的魔掌下解救出来的时候。哪怕是他被枪击的时候，也没有。当然，你是哭了，当整个屏幕都闪着鲜血和脑浆，他的眼镜和脑门都被搞得一团糟。但你仍没有——你没有——完全没有 **显露出来** ，一点儿都没有。你喝了点烈酒，然后就起身去处理那些未竟的事宜。你他妈是个优秀的特工。他选择你没有选错，而你绝对要证明——向你自己证明，向梅林证明，如果需要的话你也愿意对整个组织证明。

于是你学他穿衣，算是吧。因为这样才有 **道理** ，毕竟他是你的导师。你说话，做事，都开始像他。因为——因为这也有道理。真的有。

事实是，有时候你透过眼角的余光，在镜子里，在玻璃的倒影中，你——  
你看见他。穿着那身西服，戴着那条领带，那副袖扣。这使得一切都正常了稍许。就好像他还活着。照顾你。看上去一如往常。

这没事的。也许，有点儿怪。但没事。曾经没事。  
只是曾经。  
而现在……变得更怪了。因为你开始 **总能看见他** 。就在那儿，在你眼角的余光当中。

你在执行一个任务，是新任梅林排遣的（以前的梅林现在是亚瑟了，但你还是叫他梅林，他也从不反对）而你突然看见了他，好快，实在太快了你根本完全看不清楚见鬼。只是一闪而过的领带，还有男用古龙水的气味。你不确定到底是你自己的，还是他的，这令你疯狂，你发狂了——也许真的疯了罢。你躲过一颗直直射向左边的子弹，击中了一名低头找密码的暴徒的脖子，然后就在那儿，在 **左手边** ，有个跟你很像的人，看上去更像 **他** 但你不能确定，不能确定。 **他死了** 。已经2020年了而他。已经。死了。

这影响了你的工作，影响了你，你的同事开始忧心忡忡，即使是忙于某个欧洲军备冲突的罗茜都注意到了。最新型的多普莱尔机器。真的很隐秘，很机密，然而又有一个有钱的老疯子，有太多智慧和太多时间想要把这个世界搞垮。 **耶稣玛丽基督啊** 。你甚至不知道这次又是哪一档子事，希望这不要跟上次的大范围思维控制一样，你的人生已经够屎的了。

直到你有一次去参加一个闲散的任务，收集某个外交官的非法文件（很简单，梅林却有些担心），那时候你看到了 **两个** 他，你才意识到有什么事情真的 **不对** 了。

在希尔顿的五星酒店房间里，花瓶旁的镜子中，有他，也有你。你早晨带上了一条深蓝色条纹的丝绸领带，因为你感到一丝怀旧情绪。你记得他对这条领带挑三拣四的样子，手指心不在焉地将它扯松，他一边跟你讲话一边把它摊平，他对你说你是有价值的，他是多么——

但是，在另一边，双门拱窗上倒映着的。是另一个他。这两个影像起初并没让你觉得有任何异常。毕竟是你疯魔了，而且你总是对这种幻象视若无睹。但是随后他动了，而你并没有移动， **见鬼，见鬼到底是怎么了。  
**

所以是啊，事情挺怪的。在这之后已经过去了几分钟，而你躲在卫生间里费尽全力不要抖成一团。你耳机里梅林的声音完全是纷乱的嘈杂声。你一直试图回想到底发生了什么，走廊里发生了什么，但你的头脑完全一团乱，像磨坏了的唱片一样跳过很多音节而且你甚至无法专心听清耳机里传出的话语你显然是 **迷失了心智** 你大概会被开除还有还有——  
你晕了过去。

你醒来，你已在床上，周围是柔软的，深色的床单。酒店里的另一间房。你捡起被放在床头柜上触手可及位置的耳机和眼镜（你不会去想它是怎么到那儿的你不会想），你能听到梅林依然纷乱的声音，几乎是在喊叫，于是你打断了他，尽可能地向他解释， **我不知道发生了什么要是你看见了我看到的东西** ——但是。是的他也看到了。

他看见了。

你发觉自己不禁颤抖起来。你的西装搭在椅背上，旁边是黑色的领带（耳边依旧是嗡鸣的噪音）。你穿回衣服，因为你会撑过去的，搞清楚这他妈到底是怎么回事。你走出去回到总部报道， **谢了但是不用，梅林，我能自己回去。** 当你走过街头的时候你强忍住想要再次寻找他的倒影的冲动因为……

因为。现在，这很怪。真的很怪。

 

**FIN.**   



End file.
